


Where are you Gonta?

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, For a Friend, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Sooo, this is a actually my first time doing a first person POV let alone a character/reader fic, and this is also a birthday present for my friend Maddie!Happy Birthday Mads!!!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Where are you Gonta?

My search starts now.  
I have been looking for Gonta. EVERYWHERE, and I can't seem to find the huge giant of a gentlemen!  
'HOW CAN SOMEONE THAT TALL, JUST DISAPPEAR??'  
Might as well ask Mui since she was the last one with him, hopefully she hasn't stripped in front of him like she did last week. The poor guy, he's just too innocent for this word.

"Hey Mui!"  
I see a river of strawberry blonde hair, in front of K1-B0, as she turns around I see that she looks... hot and bothered?...

"Uhhh? What's happened with Mui, K1-B0?"

"Well, I was showing some of my functions, and well... she just got like this.."  
You could hear Mui mumble to herself.

"S-soooo many functions... Sooo many that I can test out and play with, hehehehe...."

"Mui, woman my god! Snap out of it!"  
I said shaking her shoulders.

"Huh? Hey! You fucking mad-roach! Stop shaking me, idiot!"

"Hehe..Sorry, quick question be I leave you two alone.."  
Behind her you could see K1-B0 shaking his head, with his arms in the symbol of a 'X' while mouthing "Nononononono, h e l p m e, s a v e m e Maddie!"

"Anyway, Do you know here Gonta is?"

"Yeah, I was with that giant not long ago! He kept on talking about his disgusting bugs, so I left! He was in his creepy small as fuck cave, where he keeps those fucking gross!"

"Ok, thanks you Mui! K1-B0? Want to come?"

"Yes please!"  
He said, a bit too fast for Mui's liking.

"K1-B0! You don't want to hang out with me?!"  
By the time she whined that, K1-B0 was already out the door, with Kokichi sniggering, leaning on the door frame.

"Kehehehehe! Of course he wouldn't want to stay with a dumb cum dumpster like you!"

"C-cum dumpster?!"  
And with that I left Mui's lab with K1-B0 in front of me somehow.

K1-B0 and I checked the his lab, where he would usually be, but he wasn't there.

We checked if he was in the dining room, we decided not to check the kitchen because he probably wouldn't even be there, and with all that damn commotion I hear between Kirumi and Kokichi, I don't even want to go see if he is there. We checked his room and we had no luck. It's nearly the end of the day, and I still haven't found Gonta!  
Entering the kitchen, since it's my turn to help Kirumi with the dinner, there in his giant glory was, FRIGGING GONTA.

"Huh? Gonta! Where were you?"

"Oh, hello Maddie-Chan! Gonta was helping Kirumi -Chan earlier with Lunch and cleaning, after that Gonta decided to keep Kirumi-Chan company!"

"...huh... Fuck-"

'Madison... Language."

"Sorry! Gonta I was looking for you everywhere! I hate to admit but I was worried that you went missing!"  
I say as I walk up to him, looking him in the eyes, with worry.

"Don't worry Maddie-Chan! Gonta will not go missing! Gonta doesn't want to worry you!"  
Gonta speaks with sincerity, bent down and hugs me, with his giant arms.  
Me being me, I melt into the hug with my arms wrapped around his back.

"Tell me where you are next time, ok? Don't make me worry like that.."

"Gonta won't!"  
As he spoke, I felt my cheeks heat up with colour, gently pulling back, I beam a smile at him, and help Kirumi cook dinner.  
'Damnit I thought she was going to let me off the hook, since I was worried about where Gonta was and let me spend time with him. Well at least we're together now!'


End file.
